narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlikely Pair: Hunt for the Secret Scroll
Hinote and Kane "Numbers five and fourteen, report top the lobby." said Hari over a loudspeaker. Kane got out of his chair, where he had been reading his book. "Damn, I almost got it." Kane states as he walks towards the lobby. "Why'd they give me such a weird number? Why not one, I mean I am the one-tails jinchuriki." "Hey there rookie." said Hinote as he walked down the hall into the lobby with Kane."Hey I think we got on a bad start yesterday so, lets just forget about it." said Hinote as he let out his hand to shake. Kane observed Hinote's hand, as it struck out in front of him. He reached his very own hand out, "Very well then. Though, just because you are ranked sixth means you can call me a rookie. There are a lot ofthings we don't know about each other." "We have an assignment for you." said Hari as he looked at the two members."Today you retrieving a scroll from , Lord Kurasa says that the scroll has useful information on various Kekkei Genkai. "Otogakure?" Kane asks aloud, while putting his book away and tapping his head. "Oto...Oto...Oto." Kane finally gets the information he had been seeking. "The Hidden Sound Village. A scroll of such value would be in Otogakure. Especially seeing it's Orochimaru's territory." Asura looks at his partner. "Don't worry capt'n me and my partner uh...Hinote will for sure bring the scroll back. I did get your correct, right?" "Come lest go." said Hinote as he opened a portal to the village. The Truth As the two members walked down the rod to Otogakure they began to talk about there background and why they joined the organization."So whats your story kid." said Hinote. Kane touched Hinote on his shoulder, as he began to levitate. "For one, we can't walk here, I will never get to join the fun. Though to answer you question, I was brought here by Girisha's Secrets. I do what ever this book tells me to do inorder to stop Lord Reikoku. What about you, what brought you here?" "Well after that gave me this I was confronted by lord Kurasa and i joined the organization." said Hinote as he began to descend to the ground."Were here." said Hinote as the two stood in front of a Oto base. "This is their base eh? Very well, shall we proceed." Kane says as he descends to the ground, and follows behinds Hinote. "Lets get to it." said Hinote threw an Explosive Tag at the door causing a huge explosion."Hey you there leave this place." said an Oto ninja."You look for the scroll I'll take it from here." said Hinote. Kane made a few hand seals, and a small cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a gloss painted blade appeared. Kane grabbed it, and raced towards the door in the back of the room. When he reached the door a oto-nin jumped out infront of Kane. "Is this some kind of joke?" Kane stated while still rushing towards the door where the oto-nin jumped out, with his eyes closed. When Kane was close enough in range, he softly stated "sharingan" opening his eyes knocking out the oto-nin. Bursting through the door, there were two oto-nin, and one who appeared to be a Head Ninja guarding the scroll. The head ninja looks a Kane and states. "You've got some heart there, thinking you could just come here and take our scroll." Kane with his sharingan active threw his blade into the air, and it got stuck into the ceiling. The two oto-nin looked up, and Kane teleported behind one of them, chopping him in the neck ultimately knocking him out. The other oto-nin looked to the right, as his comrade fell to the floor. Kane teleported to the left of him, and softly said, "Pay better attention..." while elbowing him in the rib cage. "Know sir, I'll give you one chance and one chance only. Give me the scroll, and you won't end up like these two." Kane stated, while attempting to sound intimidating. Though that wouldn't phase the ninja. "Ha, as if." The man stated while laughing at the Ryū-nin. Kane teleported behind him, though the man was expecting that, and used his every own elbow to hit Kane in his rib. "Ha, now it looks like you've fallen like my comrade." Kane stood holding his side, "Ugh..." He grunted in pain. The man looked at Kane and began to laugh. Kane looked at him and stated "Just kidding." Suddenly Kane fell down and turned into sand. "Where'd the hell you go!" The man yelled looking for Kane but unable to find him. Infact, Kane had been hiding on the ceiling of the Building with his sword in hand. Once again Kane teleported behind him, and stated "Boo" slicing right through him. The man feel out stating, ''"This...is...the...end..." Kane looked at the man as he feel to the ground, then he walked over the to the scroll and grabbed it. "Very well then, time to meet up with Hinote, our job is done." "Good job, kid." said Hinote as he killed off the last Oto-nin."Before we go there's something I have to see first." said Hinote.